bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Delta Dragonoid
Delta Dragonoid '(original version: Nova Meteor Dragonoid (ノヴァ・メテオドラゴノイド) ''Nova Meteo Doragonoido) is a Bakugan and the first Evolution of Dragonoid. Information Description The first evolution of Drago is Delta Dragonoid. He has three sleek horns and a hard plated armor in ball mode with chrome rings. He has an extra set of wings and a pitchfork tail. He possesses a strong bond with Dan and is his guardian. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers This is the first evolution of Dragonoid, which has three sleek horns, special chest pattern and hard plated armor in ball form with a chrome ring. Drago evolved into Delta Dragonoid during Dan, Runo and Marucho's battle against Julio, Klaus and Chan Lee. During that battle, he held a G-Power of 950. He fought against Dual Hydranoid, and lost, sending him to the Doom Dimension. When in the Doom Dimension, he battled against Apollonir, one of the Legendary Soldiers, but after defeating him, he did not evolve further and was told in order to evolve he had to defeat Shun, Julie, Runo, and Marucho. After he and Dan defeated them, he evolved into Ultimate Dragonoid. ; Ability Cards * '''D Strike Attack (Delta Dragonoid): Adds 200 Gs to Delta Dragonoid. * Wall Burst: Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. * Dragonic Enforcement: Adds 50 Gs to Delta Dragonoid each turn for the rest of the game. ; Fusion Ability Cards * D Strike Extreme '(''D Strike Dragonoid Extreme Attack/D Strike Extreme Dragonoid/D Strike Dragonoid): Adds 200 Gs to Delta Dragonoid. ('D Strike Attack must be activated in order to use this ability)'' Game This was one of the three Bakugan sold as a McDonald's Bakugan. Like Dual Hydranoid, Delta Dragonoid is sold as a Heavy Metal Special Attack Bakugan, but at Bakugan.com, it is said to be a Core Bakugan. It was first released in Series 1 but later was re-released as B2 version in Special Attack booster. It was found that the B2 version of Delta Dragonoid is a bit different from the earlier one, with the stripped horn and small pieces protruding from the metal ring. The Haos version has 650 Gs. The Pyrus Version has 670 Gs in the re-released version, 350 Gs in the original solid color B1 version and 520 Gs and 560 Gs in the Special Attack pearl and flip attribute versions. The Aquos version has 480 Gs, 520 Gs, and 550 Gs. In Japan, its BakuTech Pyrus version in BTC-03 comes with 460 Gs, 480 Gs, or 500 Gs. Trivia *It is one of the first Special Attack Bakugan, along with Dual Hydranoid and Preyas. It is also one of the first Heavy Metal Bakugan. *Delta Dragonoid was Drago's only natural evolution. (All of the others mostly happened because of him receiving a special power or item) *He is the first evolution of Dragonoid to have a Fusion Ability. *He has extra bat-like wings on his back, possibly for greater speed. *Even though his hands and wings are connected, the ball form shows Drago's hands separated from his wings for some reason. *He is the first Bakugan to have Diecast Metal on him. Gallery Anime File:Delta_Drago_Ball.JPG|Delta Dragonoid in Sphere mode Delta Drago.PNG|Delta Dragonoid in real mode Drago before he evolves.PNG|Drago before he evolves into Delta Dragonoid File:Delta_Drago.JPG|Delta Dragonoid using ability D Strike Attack Delta Dragonoid.PNG|Delta Dragonoid File:310116.png|Delta Dragonoid File:Dan_Screen_2.JPG|Delta Dragonoid and Dan in Intermission Screen File:Dan_&_Delta_Drago.JPG|Delta Dragonoid and Dan in intermission Screen File:Delta_Drago_Screen.JPG|Delta Dragonoid in Intermission Screen 2011-04-13_2218.png|Delta Dragonoid Bakugan ep 33 k.png|Delta Dragonoid after being summoned Bakugan ep 33 i.png|Delta Dragonoid vs two Mock Dragonoids Bakugan ep 34 k.png|Dan and Delta Dragonoid Delta Drago back.PNG|Delta Dragonoid's back wings and spike Delta Dragonoid.png|Delta Dragonoid scanned Delta Drago vs Storm Skyress.jpg|Delta Dragonoid vs Storm Skyress Game File:Delta_Dragonoid_in_Japanese_Packaged_(Meteor_Dragonoid).jpg|Packaged Korean Pyrus Delta Dragonoid File:Delta_dragonoid.jpg|Pyrus Delta Dragonoid File:Delta.jpg|B2 Pyrus Delta Dragonoid File:aquos delta drgo.jpg|Aquos Delta Dragonoid File:Deltadrago-darkus.JPG|Darkus Delta Dragonoid File:delta dragonoid 2.jpg|Haos Delta Dragonoid File:ThumbnailCAJYOUDJ.jpg|Pearl Pyrus Delta Dragonoid Pearl pyrbus delta drago.jpg|Flip Pyrus Delta Dragonoid File:Bac113deltapower.jpg|Ability Card 'Delta Power' Darkus Delta Dragonoid - Series One Booster Pk.jpg|packaged Series 1 Darkus Delta Dragonoid B1 Delta Dragonoid.JPG|authentic Spin Master/Sega B1 versus knock off B1 delta_dragonoid.png dd2.PNG Aguos delta.png 07 18 Meteo.jpg 15654654.jpg 11111564654.jpg Category: Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Bakugan